A Sudden Welcome Home
by FMASTA9
Summary: A quick EdxWinry short story for the third FMABFF by FMASTA9. Enjoy the change in pace, for this one came out of the darkness and into the light! Jk, enjoy, rated T for some minor adult content.  :3


**Author's Notes: **Damn...it's shorter than I thought...perhaps chapters are in order! We'll have to see how it goes, huh? Third FMAB fict, first EdxWinry story. Despite the shortness, I hope you enjoy this cute, little story! I'm sure it is a change that feels a whgole lot better than that darkness behind it...jk. Read, comment, review, etc., more FMABFF's to come! Just not following this one...FMAB needs a break too! I'm done talking. Enjoy! :) (S'right, a regular smiley! (OMG NO EVIL MONKEY!) Yeah, i'm that overjoyed for this bright and cheery story! Be happy!)

* * *

><p><strong>A Sudden Welcome Home<strong>

Winry slept peacefully in her bed, dreams of Ed left a smile on her serene face. Feeling a sort of presence she had not felt last night, she stirred, batting her eyes open as best as she could. Her eyes widened. She was staring face to face with an equally at peace Ed. "E-Ed?" Ed stirred, his eyes opening slowly. "Hey Winry...good

morning." Winry's face grew red with blush. Ed raised his eyebrows in wonder. She screamed and slammed her forehead into Ed's in a powerful headbutt that sent him flying out of the bed and into the wall. "Ow! Winry, what was that for?" "Ed! I'm naked! Did you even notice when you climbed in bed beside me without

warning?" "Well, no, not really." "So you didn't see anything?" "No…wait...why do you care, its nothing you haven't shown me before." "S-shutup!" "Let me guess, you got another piercing...somewhere down there." "No!" "A tattoo?" "No..." "Then what's the deal, you gained a few pounds? What?" Winry growled, got out of

bed, covering herself with the sheet, and grabbed her wrench. "W-Winry, wait!" "Ed, get out of my room." "But I thought it was our room?" Wham! Ed lay face down in the hallway, his steaming wound throbbing rapidly. He got up, nursing his forehead. He went to the door and peaked in. "Winry, I'm sorry-AH!" Winry slammed

the door in his face. "I'm changing, you perv!" "Jeez, why is she so shy all of a sudden?" Ed walked downstairs and read a newspaper. Winry came down minutes later, wearing a large T-shirt and a pair of frilly underwear. "It took you that long just to put that on?" "I needed a minute to clear my head, you only showed up in my

bed this morning out of nowhere." "I didn't know you slept naked, Winry. In fact, I don't remember you ever doing that? When did this start?" "My pajamas are still drying outside. I put them in the laundry but forgot to lay out a pair for last night. So, not one to sleep in my clothes, I decided to sleep naked. I figured it wasn't a

big deal, seeing as how I was the only one home until this morning." "Yeah, sorry about that." "I thought you said you were going to be gone for a week?" "I did, but I settled my business earlier than expected." "What were you going to Central for again?" "I had to meet with Mustang for a private matter." "That would have

taken you a week?" "Well, I figured while I was down there, id catch up with everybody." "Did you?" "Turns out, they were all in one place, so I caught up fast, me and Roy had our discussion, and I was free to return home." "I see." "Sorry for surprising you again, maybe I should have slept on the couch." "Its not that I'm not

happy to see you, I just think it was an odd time to return home." "Sneaking in at 4 o clock in the morning an climbing in bed next to you was a little odd huh?" "Yeah, Ed." "So in the 3 days I was gone, how have you been holding up?" "I was doing just fine. I kept myself sane by working on your new leg." "Oh yeah?" Ed got

up and placed Winry's back to the wall. He placed a hand beside her face and lifted up her chin to eye level. "So...did you miss me?" Winry blushed, cracked a smile, and nodded assuredly. "Yup, I sure did." "Glad to hear it..." "Hear what?" "That I wasn't the only one missing someone." Winry giggled. Ed smiled. He then

proceeded to lift her chin, moving her face closer to his. They shared a long overdue welcome back kiss. Winry wrapped her arms around Ed's neck. Ed put his hands on her hips. Winry's leg struggled to move on its own, trying to raise itself up and wrap around Ed. Things were getting a little hot, but a noise interrupted their

romantic actions. It was a low growl that came from Ed's stomach. Ed blushed. Their eyes perked open to stare at each other in wonder. They released and Ed chuckled. "Hungry?" Winry raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, sorry, I didn't get any food in me before coming home." "Then...let me make you breakfast!" "That sounds great!

A home cooked meal…delicious!" Winry giggled. "Welcome home Ed."


End file.
